lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo P.A.P.A
Neo P.A.P.A Neo P.A.P.A stands for Nephilim of(Neo) Pandemonium Affinity, Potential Annihilation. As his title suggests, his power revolves around Chaos, Affinity, Potential, and Annihilation. Being the First-Born Nephilim, the progeny of the first God and Demon, Neo P.A.P.A has both the properties of Gods and Demons, effectively granting him all the advantages of both and none of the disadvantages, particularly in regards to his mastery and capability to manipulate both powers to their maximal degree. Neo P.A.P.A’s real name is unknown, he is given this title not because those are the limits of his abilities, but rather those are his preferred “hobbies”, so to speak. He was present during the rise of the Lord of Dragons, constantly challenging and fighting him. Neo P.A.P.A is normally seen as a silent demon, yet his arrogance always permeates through during a speech. Despite his brash and mocking attitude, nobody doubts his superiority and capability to re-enact the “Potential Annihilation” on them. As of now, he rules the Nephilim race, a race which comprises of half breeds of the different gods and demons, on a single planet. This planet, planet Nexios, is located outside time itself, for the power of the Nephilim is not to be trifled with. They spend their time watching different dimensions and realities, with the occasional “deal with the devil” or unlucky people warping into their dimension(unintentionally). Some of these Nephilim often masquerade as gods/extradimensional beings/powerful humans in most worlds, solely for their own enjoyment. Recently, the collision of the DBZ dimensions has attracted the attention of Neo P.A.P.A himself, for he could feel the essence of the first Lord of Dragons flowing strongly within, prompting his decision to “participate” in events, so to speak. Summoning an Avatar, it warped away, off to seek the one who started this... Background Neo P.A.P.A was born before the time of the Lord of Dragons, by the Original God and Demon. As a Nephilim, he explored the vast arrays of magic both paths could provide, ascending even the Original God and Demon. Fearing this new threat, they sealed him away in a dimension that is home to planet Nexios, from which the rest of the Nephilim were born. Maximizing his own power and potential over time, he developed the Nephilim race, a race with the potential to achieve whatever they wish. Gradually, their powers grew to massive proportions, and he decided to crush the gods and demonstrate the futility of their plans. However, with his arrival and crushing of the gods, came the chaos and destruction of Sekai Shenron and the other Evil Shenrons. Over time, the destruction became boring. The deaths and crushing of universes, depriving hope, love, and other concepts from emerging, grew to be boring. He needed something actually INTERESTING. Then, he decided to nurture and train, what would come to be known as the Lord of Dragons. With his vast stores of power, he mixed different concepts together, creating a fusion which would make the dragon perpetually omnipotent. After the dragons fused into one, the Lord of Dragons banished the Evil Dragons, and, as a homage to Neo P.A.P.A, challenged him to fight in an all-out battle, in a separate ‘omniverse’. Within it, concepts were shattered, and Neo P.A.P.A emerged, mostly unharmed, similar to the Lord of Dragons. Following which, both retired to their own dimension, with Neo P.A.P.A spending his time overseeing and creating new dimensions and powers for his interest, while the Lord of Dragons entered an eternal slumber, only to awaken when needed. The Gods and the Demons, however, remain locked in battle throughout history as part of separate dimensions in the universe. It is the reason why their presence is known throughout the omniverse, in the form of different deities and demonic entities. Appearance A large, demon-like entity with huge wings and red skin, on his back are two armaments of power, emitting blue fires which give Neo P.A.P.A a fearsome presence. His armour covers the lower half of his body, embedded with intricate carvings of seals. Personality He is easily enraged when people question or mock his power, and will not hesitate to annihilate the opponent where he stands. Most of the time, he chooses to limit himself such that the battles remain interesting to him. However, do not be fooled by the fatal injuries which are inflicted all over his body. Believing that to be the “GO” sign that you should finish him off is a grave mistake. At this point of time, he would start trolling the enemy by removing his seals, making him far stronger the closer to nonexistence he becomes(forcefully limiting his strength). He has the habit to disguise himself in other forms very often, allowing him to spy anything and everything, sometimes even imitating the personality of different people. Natural Ability Neo P.A.P.A’s natural abilities are mostly beyond comprehension. His strength in giving life, enhancing powers, boosting affinities, or just plain annihilation, is beyond any known scale. Strength: Neo P.A.P.A is strong enough to match the Lord of Dragons in strength, if only temporary. To him, Heinemba is but a mere subatomic particle in relation to the Omniverse, while the few true challengers to him only include Slender Man, Lord of Dragons and the Supreme Dragon Axion. Speed: Neo P.A.P.A transcends speed altogether. He only does what he does in order to troll, or actually make the battle interesting. If needed, he can manipulate causality by boosting his affinity to it, thereby affecting everything instantly. Unknown to most, Neo P.A.P.A actually exceeds those using causality manipulation to attack in terms of speed. Durability: He laughed off Heinemba’s attempts at damaging his physical form, and has successfully boosted it to the point where it reaches mythical status, more durable than Supreme Dragon Axion easily. He can also bestow himself the powers of Doomsday, becoming immune to whatever killed him before. Power: Overwhelms anything with but the tiniest bit of his flame. His power is something only ‘true gods’ can match, or creatures of mythical/conceptual origin. Powers and Abilities Courtesy of being a Nephilim, the number of abilities he has is very vast and deadly, some bordering on concept manipulation. His abilities mainly revolve around Chaos, Potential, Affinity, Annihilation, and even Time itself. His seals are also some of the most potent in existence, and upon closer inspection, some are identical to those present on the Lord of Dragons, which makes one wonder the true limits of Neo P.A.P.A’s power. As of now, only Neo P.A.P.A and a select few Nephilim are able to use the Azure and Crimson Flame. The rest, however, only utilize the Verdant Flame, and are often seen as harbringers of doom. Potential Manipulation: He is able to alter the potential of people, for better or worse. Using this he is able to alter a person’s maximum capability and potential in any area, including himself. Annihilation: His power is limitless, stronger than the current 12 Gods of Destruction, he is capable of annihilating almost anything with ease. Pandemonium Manipulation: He is able to control Chaos however he wishes, whether to cause more destruction or less. Affinity Manipulation: He is able to manipulate the affinities of people, be it altering their capability of utilizing elements, energy, etc., or simply increasing the potency of their attacks. When mixed with Potential, this ability becomes truly deadly. Azure Flame: The blue flames which he emits are the most potent form of energy in the universe. Even the tiniest bit of it is enough to overwhelm even Heinemba and crush his body through its sheer concentration of power. It is used to fuel any attack he wishes. This represents all that is from his Godly heritage. This power is also utilized as the catalyst for Creation, bringing about the Omniverse we know today. With this, his magical might is unmatched, and allows him to bestow upon anyone the ability to utilize different powers. This is the source of his power to which gave him the ability to utilize Affinity and Potential. It is also known as the Purest Ki, taking the form of a flame. Life Force Empowerment: When the Azure flame is present, every ally around him feels extremely empowered, and all abilities they use will cost remarkably less power, boosting the control and manipulation of any power far beyond the user’s limit. Crimson Flame: These flames burn a crimson red, and focus on physical empowerment rather than spiritual empowerment. These flames, when used to construct armour, gloves, or is flown through different lakes, it automatically imbues them with extreme power, emanating thick, potent energies. When directed with a purpose, even the tiniest bit of it creates legendary weapons with godlike properties. Using it, the flame is able to enhance swords far beyond reason, turning even a paper sword to the Excalibur of Legend. These weapons casually match Geti Goku’s created Anti-Ki swords, and are more aesthetically pleasing. This represents the purity of his Demonic Heritage. The Crimson Flame is known as the catalyst for Evolution, Alteration, Destruction and Enhancement. It adds value onto what the gods have created, granting any object the purest form, rather than the diluted states we see in life. It maximizes the potential and capabilities of anything, bringing them out in full glory. What Gods grant, Demons can maximize, evolve, and alter to be far more powerful. Do not be fooled by Neo P.A.P.A’s lack of any abilities pertaining to this feature, for it is the ability which he is most capable of maximizing to its maximum potential. Verdant Flame: The green flame of Chaos. It represents the state by which Nephilim were born – Chaos. Arguably the strongest flame, it stems from the power of Chaos, granting him the ability to enhance Life in all its aspects, creating life from inorganic objects, granting souls, and most importantly, empowering demons. Unlike the previous 2 variations, this flame’s capabilities actually mix both parts together, granting weapons their own “soul”, along with unfathomable strength. Literally, its only drawback is “With Great Power comes Great Responsibility”, and that “Power Corrupts and feeds on the Mind”. This would make weapons of Nephilim nature extremely dangerous to wield, yet for those who are able to do so, become extremely powerful adversaries. Like its predecessors, Neo P.A.P.A is able to use it to enhance weapons/or himself. This brings him to the pinnacle of his power, and beyond even that. The main problem which stems from this flame is that it is relatively harder to draw upon since he has not fully explored the capabilities of this flame. The Nephilim represent life itself. In Heaven, people are granted Spiritual Enlightenment, Bliss and ‘Perfection’. Hell, however, represents the Hedonistic powers, where everything powerful stems from objects, weapons, and tools which enhance the user to massive levels. The powers of the Nephilim, are inbetween. This primary difference, and their overall ability to learn and master both the God and Demon powers, makes this median power extremely potent, and chaos, is one of the main powers Nephilim pick up. The Verdant Flame is known as the catalyst for Chaos and Annihilation. It represents free will, and the capability to exceed limits. This flame is what grants Neo P.A.P.A his title abilities of Chaos and Annihilation, for the Verdant Flame, just as it can bring anything to life, is just as capable of wrecking it with its gift. Pestilence Inducement: Neo P.A.P.A is able to manipulate any and all forms of diseases and the biology of different beings. Using this, he is able to create a devastating plague which drains all life from the planet. Summoning: He is able to call upon his fellow Nephilim to his side, most of which control different aspects and have different powers. Evolution: He is able to evolve any species as he wishes, manipulating their biology and integrating different forms of life at a microbial level. This was first seen in the creation of the Lord of Dragons, where the fusion was carefully calibrated to muster the strengths of every dragon, enhancing it, and integrating it with the very essence of the Omniverse. Time Manipulation: Like all Nephilim, Neo P.A.P.A possesses the uncanny ability to manipulate time, using it to bolster any of their goals, be it altering the biology of beings, quickening the rate of evolution, or slowing it down to maximize training. Reconstitution: Neo P.A.P.A is able to reconstitute himself from nothing, defying fate and the universe. His presence as the lord and master of Nephilim grants him this ability. He can also become immune to whatever killed him, similar to Doomsday. Techniques Potential Annihilation: His key ability. Neo P.A.P.A is able to annihilate the potential of any being, denying them the ability to gain power, store it, or even fighting back. This technique’s ability is irreversible by the Dragon Balls, only Neo P.A.P.A can reverse it. Heavenly Endowment: Surrounds and engulfs a person of choice in Azure Flame, bringing his affinity to anything up to the maximum his body can manipulate. This empowers his allies to levels beyond what they previously thought possible. This grants his allies immeasurable power for as long as he allows it. The Azure Flame in this case is used to fuel the user’s attacks, and the allies he engulfed in it are in no way capable of utilizing it. Object Enhancement: With the Crimson Flame, he is able to conjure and alter even the weakest and unheard-of items into devastating weapons with unique abilities. Using this, he maximizes the concept from which the item was borne, altering it and enhancing it. The great sword Excalibur was created from this. When used on prior-enhanced objects, it imbues a crimson-red flame which emanates from the weapon itself, enhancing it with abilities which would make most shudder in fear, be it instant precognition, spatial senses, extension capabilities, or even seals which absorb the different elements utilizing space-time. It also repairs all prior damage, if that is even possible. With this flame, the weapon also becomes indestructible, omnilocked from external alterations. In the Demonic Dimension, such objects are legendary and can even pose a threat to Akoni. Blighted Sundering: A ball of destruction utilizing the Verdant Flame. This utilizes the different aspects of the Verdant Flame, absorbing knowledge, intelligence and energy, assimilating most things within itself, until it successfully attains a life of its own. Unlike regular balls of energy, Blighted Sundering cannot be absorbed, is sentient, and has the capability to corrupt people and induce chaos. This technique is also extremely deadly. Aside from the above skills, it can multiply itself and manipulate life around it to defend itself, hardening and enhancing it with the Verdant Flame. This energy ball is also able to utilize the laws of the universe to boost itself in whatever aspect it wishes, shapeshifting into any form. When this ball strikes the opponent, the enemy will turn into a lifeless husk, with its soul, power, and biological form assimilated. Undergoing constant evolution, the eventual creature borne from the Blighted Sundering represents the ultimate potential of the things it absorbs, combined into one. Life Force Impairment: Creates a shield whereby all energy attacks, regardless of its potency, are rendered useless by the barrier courtesy of it being made out the purest of Ki. All attacks sent of it will have its Ki drained instantaneously by the Azure Flame, and its life force absorbed into the 3rd layer, the one which is made out of the Verdant Flame. The 2nd layer, however, is made out of the Crimson Flame. These flames, by itself, do not deal damage unless willed to. However, any attacks sent forth inside here will be transferred to the shield itself, with spiritual and magical techniques having its arcane energy transferred into the 1st layer, physical blows and elemental attacks being transferred to the 2nd layer, while the 3rd layer gradually feeds off the enemy/being’s thirst for chaos. This 3-layered shield is often used when trapping people, or deflecting attacks he believes are not worthy to be bothered with. Aside from that, he often limits himself from using this in straight all-out battles, however, he often uses it when he is bored or trolling, primarily because the array of colours are very attractive. Augmentation Conduit: A process whereby he dilates time, and is capable of using that split moment to train and evolve anything/one for thousands of years. Using this, he can enhance anyone far beyond their current state of being, pushing their boundaries using his potential manipulation, help them instantly master their boosted affinities, or even be used to torture them in forever mind-scarring ways. This Augmentation Conduit is an ability often used by Gods, seen in the form of a separate plane of existence, a place with time independent of everything. Normally, it’s the border whereby Gods bring them slowly, to Heaven, or demons make them sell their souls for power and a chance to live. Impregnable Meteor: Surrounding himself in the Crimson Flame, his blood flow boosts to extreme levels, boosting reaction speed and strength. After which, his body, acting as the basis for the Crimson Flame’s enhancements, forms a layer of powerful seals which surrounds his body, turning him into the ultimate shield. In this state, all of his energy is converted into intense acceleration, mass and concentrated area, aiming to thrust a hole right through the opponent. These seals also divert all force around him, acting as a boost. Soul Empowerment: Drawing the souls amidst Heaven and Hell, an entire armour made out of souls, given life by the Azure Flame, engulfs Neo P.A.P.A. After which, the souls are materialized and formed into 2 gloves by the Crimson Flame, enhancing his soul powers to the limit. As these souls itself have power, it grows over time as they are seemingly stuck in a “haven for training/fighting”, enhancing the abilities of these gloves over the course of battle. Phase Shift: Shifts between planes and dimensions, allowing him to dodge attacks and attack enemies spiritually and physically. Blood Empowerment: By giving any other being just a simple drop of blood, their bodies will be cleansed of all viruses and diseases, and any prior medical condition. This allows them to fight at literally their maximum potential. Furthermore, it enhances them with the tiniest glimpse of Neo P.A.P.A’s true power, yet is still more than enough to allow regular humans to overpower Whis in strength and power, a testament to his true capability. Master Roshi was one of the few enhanced by this technique, till this day he still has immortality. Spiritual Crucifix: Fires Crimson Red Crucifixes, which attach themselves to the enemy and traps them within a huge cross. More crosses are then added until it forms a perfectly spherical shape, which floods into the enemy body and explodes them from within. Neo Trinity Blast: A blast fired which travels at speeds transcending time itself. Neo Trinity blast creates afterimages wherever it goes, tricking the opponent to attempt to block at wrong directions. This blast is powered similar to a Kamehameha, except that its fueled by the combination of the Verdant and Azure Blue Flames, granting it sentience and the ability to screw around with anything that has precognition, making them view the endless possibilities of the following attack by utilizing the parallel dimensions and alternating brain patterns. Chronoslow Combat:' '''Utilizing the power of time, Neo P.A.P.A slows his attacks down, making it seem as if he is actually very slow, causing enemies to underestimate him. Using this, he can either fast-forward time, making the enemies believe that his attacks are weak, when actually he’s barely trying, he can also slow down his speed massively, causing all attacks, despite looking the same, actually vary massively in strength depending on Neo P.A.P.A’s choice. Often, he slows down time at ungodly rates, following which he creates spikes which cover his entire body, then, he spins at what seems to be 1 round-per-second. If the enemy were to touch him or come into contact with his fist or any other moving part of his body, they would be repelled instantaneously due to the massive force being generated. To mask this technique, vacuum covers his body such that he does not affect his surroundings. Sometimes, he chooses to troll his opponents, particularly when they try to touch him in this state, he creates a tiny field which, if touched, causes them to be unable to backtrack their actions, for that part of their body is now stuck in the same timefield being used by Neo P.A.P.A Nephilim Fusion: Devising a way to repeat the success of the Lord of Dragons, he has successfully incorporated it. However, unlike the Lord of Dragons fusion, he is able to split himself back to his, and the Nephilims’ original state. Tendrils of Corruption: Summoning forth the tendrils of Corruption, he is able to corrupt most beings, forcing them into insanity and pledge eternal servitude to Neo P.A.P.A. By itself, it is able to force ideas into the heads of opponents, overwhelming/distracting their mind, while these Tendrils focus on corroding, trapping and destroying the enemy. These tendrils can be destroyed by a sufficiently powerful attack. It utilizes an unknown, extremely potent acid which turns enemies to mush, and converts their skin into the 2nd-level poison, one which is far more potent. '''Alpha Formulation': Neo P.A.P.A is able to form large, earthly constructs from the valleys and landmasses around him, imbuing them with ‘Maker Stones’, which grant sentience to the creature. These Maker Stones are created from the Verdant Flame, granted life by the Azure Flame, and its body enhanced by the Crimson Flame, granting the constructs phenomenal power over the different aspects of their being. This allows them to regenerate, assimilate, absorb life, and give form to all of their characteristics – speed, power, light, darkness, cold, etc. To top it all off, Neo P.A.P.A can imbue them with his own blood as well, granting them limited access to some of his more powerful abilities, and increases their affinity. Galactic Abolition: A technique similar to the Kamehameha. The 3 Flames and Ki converge onto Neo P.A.P.A’s arms, which is then fired off. It can take the forms of a beam, or balls. When this technique is used, the life force of every being and creature in the vicinity will begin getting drained, with blasts dissipating at rapid rates due to the influence of the Verdant Flame, used to fuel this attack. When it hits the enemy, one of 2 things may happen depending on Neo P.A.P.A’s choice. The person’s body is either completely obliterated by the blast, or converts their entire body to life force forcefully, exploding in an impressive display of power. The 2nd option causes the target’s energy to be spread out throughout the universe, creating light. As the first God of ‘Destruction’(from which he ascended to Annihilation), he used this technique on dying stars and planets to create new life, and acting as the catalyst for new stars to be born. ' 'Limit Overwhelming: Neo P.A.P.A overwhelms his own limits with his potential and affinity powers. By doing so, it enhances his affinity to everything to far beyond what he normally uses. He can also use this ability on others, though it will leave them a tired wreck afterwards. Conjure Avatar: He is able to make avatars of himself at any level which he desires. Often, he makes it such that these Avatars are much stronger than whoever is fighting, making things interesting. When the avatars/original are killed, the spiritual energy which makes it goes back to whatever Avatar which exists. He can use this technique to create clones equal to himself. Burst Black Flash: A technique that is completely Black. It is fired similar to an Eraser Cannon. This attack utilizes the Zero-point energy which exists in the universe and draws upon it, forming an extremely dense amount of Void Energy. It is the polar opposite of Neo Trinity Blast, which is fuelled by himself, while this is fuelled by the universe. This attack is seemingly instant, travelling via the void which encompasses all of space and time, reappearing at the target location at speeds incomprehensible. Omnichronological entities have had trouble reacting to this speed, so great that even a time stop would not be able to stop it much(it would be slowed immensely, but it is still beyond what most beings can react. The Burst Black Flash is an attack which engulfs the opponent and begins feeding its essence to fuel itself, like all void attacks. To dodge it, one must create a shield, holding back the BBF while they teleport away. Chaos and Annihilation: Everything around him will begin burning with the Verdant Flame as he walks past, incinerating life, corrupting them, or sending them into bouts of insanity from its influence. Ball of the Nephilim: ''' 1st layer: Conjure Avatar 2nd layer: Chaos and Annihilation 3rd layer: Galactic Abolition 4th layer: Alpha Formulation(with the Tendrils of Corruption), the attack can draw upon surrounding matter to create a being which utilizes the Tendrils of Corruption to attack 5th layer: Impregnable Meteor 6th layer: Burst Black Flash The attack can create copies of itself(1st) whilst being impenetrable to most attacks(5th).. The area around the blast would be incinerated/corrupted, while people are sent into insanity as it nears them(2nd), breaking them out of concentration. It is fuelled by the 3 flames(3rd layer) which are extremely potent, comprising of the most dense energies’ in the universe. If needed, it can also create powerful constructs with its 4th layer, becoming a sentient, powerful creature which can be used in battle. This technique is the fastest of Neo P.A.P.A’s, though it lacks the draining nature of Sphere of Corruptive Doom. Its speed is fuelled by the Burst Black Flash, drawing and assimilating itself with the Void Energies of the universe in other to appear wherever it needs to be instantly, even within enemy targets if needed. '''Sphere of Corruptive Doom: 1st layer: Limit Overwhelming 2nd layer: Spiritual Crucifix 3rd layer: Blighted Sundering 4th layer: Life Force Impairment 5th layer: Neo Trinity Blast 6th layer: Impregnable Meteor An extremely potent attack utilizing the Verdant Flame(3rd layer) with a force field which absorbs ambient energy and the enemy’s attacks, fuelling its own power(4th layer), while also restricting their powers when they enter it. The moment it reaches the enemy, it engulfs and sticks onto him, preventing his escape(2nd layer). The Spiritual Crucifix can be completed either by the physical Afterimages(5th layer), or more balls being sent at the target. This technique is the 2nd fastest technique of Neo P.A.P.A’s, with Impregnable Meteor being the fuel for this(6th layer). When it strikes the enemy, it forcefully applies Limit Overwhelming(1st layer) to itself and the target when the Spiritual Crucifix aspect is finished, enhancing the strength of the attack far beyond its current level, corrupting, and draining the life dry from the opponent(2nd, 3rd, and 4th). Possessions Blade of Sundering Affinity: Unlike most blades, as much as it is able to channel any type of energy and power in it, it is also capable of destroying the enemy’s affinity to whatever abilities they use. From severing their connection with Ki and Magic, up to even their biological body’s affinity to grow stronger to absorb energy, this blade is one of the most deadly weapons ever conceived. Aside from that, its abilities are of paramount interest to any person, and its side abilities to wreck almost anything, even channeling power far better than any weapon, has made it one-of-a-kind. It is the first weapon to wreck the God Weapon Excalibur, and laugh off the Annihilation Blade’s attempts at destroying it. This Blade also has immunity to everything, force, weapons, magic, etc. It is infinitely dense and enduring, and indestructible, omnilocked from external influence. When using this weapon, even the most simple cleaves can annihilate God himself, severing him off from Heaven and his power. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:True Gods Category:Characters Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II